


While the cats away...

by xmaspig



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmaspig/pseuds/xmaspig
Summary: When Bruce is away on a mission for far too long, reader decides to have some fun.





	While the cats away...

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate constructive feedback.  
> Or you know, if it sucks tell me but please tell me why.  
> I know Bruce is out of character, but in my dirty little head I imagine him to have a raging libido and a filthy mouth and it makes me ever so happy.

It had been a long fucking time. 7 weeks now to be exact. What had started out as a minor mission to infiltrate the enemy, capture some twat and steal the technology he was providing to some evil overlord in a land far away, had turned into a complete clusterfuck.

Bruce had been keeping you updated as much as possible but it wasn’t guaranteed he would be either in a place with suitable technology, or actually human enough to use it. He had been spending an awful lot of time being big and green and you could tell it was taking it’s toll. Whenever he was actually able to FaceTime he looked thin and exhausted, and all you wanted to do was hug him and fall asleep holding him close.

Sometimes, however, you wanted more. You missed the feel of his hands on your skin, he was always so warm, his hands rough from his lab work and the hard labour he’d done to survive on the run. The way his eyes flashed green at times, particularly when you bounced around the lab in a short skirt and thigh high stockings complete with garter belt when you were feeling particularly frisky. Stark, forever noticing these things, would always try and find ways to keep Bruce there under some pretence, getting a kick out of his inevitable breaking and stalking out to find you.

You missed the times he would steal glances at you all day, his gaze turning gradually hotter making you squirm whenever you locked eyes. The inevitable frantic fuck against the door to his apartment when you finally got to be alone and out of sight of both people and security feeds.

Or the slow, lazy morning sex. Light from the shaded window casting a soft glow as he slowly thrust into you, soft feather touches and slow languid kisses. People assumed he was just a mild mannered scientist whose tastes ran vanilla. You were happy for them to carry on believing that, you wanted the sexy, passionate and dirty as fuck Bruce all to yourself.

This particular morning you had woken hot and bothered, your hand between your legs chasing the memory of a dream. The sheer anguish you felt at finding yourself alone in bed once more almost drive you to tears. Grabbing your phone you brought up a recent photo of Bruce you had taken, bare chested and nestled in the crisp white sheets of your bed. His eyes containing barely controlled lust, a smirk on his face you remembered kissing away a moment later. Setting it down where you could see it you reached into your drawer and pulled out a tiny bottle of vanilla scented lube and your favourite toy. You squeezed a bit of lube onto your fingers, warming it up by rubbing your fingers together, your other hand softly stroking your neck, your breasts, eyes on the photo, pretending he was really here and watching.

You reached down with your wet fingers and began to slowly touch yourself, your fingers sliding easily into your folds, circling your clit and making you sigh aloud. Your other hand continued to tease the rest of your body, caressing your breasts and slightly pinching your nipples, sliding down to stroke your thighs and push your legs further apart the way Bruce would when patience and control disappeared.

You pretended your hands were his, imagined his soft growl in your ear and the filthy things he would say. Details of every single way he wanted to have you. Your other hand rubbed faster, two fingers slipping inside and making you gasp, thrusting in and out before returning to your clit. Over and over until you needed more. Reaching for your toy you applied more lube before slowly pushing it inside, opening yourself up and wishing it could be Bruce’s cock inside you instead.

You soon set up a pleasurable rhythm and your other hand returned to your clit, building your excitement until your orgasm crashed and tipped you over the edge. Breathing heavily, hair sticking to your forehead as you came down from your high, you glanced over to the picture of Bruce on your phone once more and blew him a kiss. As you rose to shower and get dressed for the day, still not feeling completely fulfilled and knowing you won’t until Bruce comes home, you slowly began to form a plan to make sure the first thing he does when he finally comes home, is you.

First things first, you had to make sure the lab was clear. Seeing as though the only people brave enough to work in the lab with Bruce were yourself and Stark, and occasionally some other SHIELD scientists, this was an easy thing to do. The hardest part was persuading Jarvis to stop the security feed for half an hour while reassuring him it was for nothing nefarious or at least nothing that would harm anyone. Eventually you came to the compromise that he would film but once he saw for himself that you weren’t up to no good he would stop and wipe anything you wanted wiping. It wasn’t the best scenario but it was the best you would actually get so you went with it.

Next you stole the one thing you knew would help drive Bruce mad with lust and disappeared back to your room to get ready. You spent some time getting your hair into a soft just fucked look, untamed waves framing your face, applied some basic make up to give your skin a glow and lengthen your lashes, and pulled on the sexiest underwear you owned. A black lace bra with silk ties instead of the usual clasps, black lace French underwear with the same silk ties either side of your hips keeping them secure. And a matching garter belt keeping up black silk stockings with black bows at the top to match your lingerie. You slipped on some black heels and then the final item to top it off, Bruce's lab coat. Checking yourself over for a final time you grinned in excitement, grabbed your phone and then hurried down to the lab before anyone decided to do some late night science.

Once at the lab you spoke to Jarvis and asked him to warn you if anyone was coming. Jarvis agreed with what seemed to be slight amusement as if he’d actually figured out what you were up to. You found yourself blushing slightly as you unbuttoned the lab coat before jumping up onto his desk and pulling put your phone. You asked Jarvis to dim the lights slightly and then pulled the lab coat closed and took your first picture. You then opened the lab coat a little more and took another, this time sneaking a glimpse of your lingerie and garter belt. Slipping one shoulder of the lab coat down you took another, then one of mainly your face, your teeth biting down on your lip as you lean your head to one side, baring your neck in submission.

Jumping off the desk you set your phone up on timer and placed it a bit further away from the desk, checking to make sure enough was in view before returning to how you were. Confident that your phone would continue taking pictures until you stopped it you got into a variety of poses, waiting a couple of seconds for each to make sure they were captured. You sat with your legs crossed, one hand in your hair, the other gently placed on one breast. Another with your legs open, one hand stroking yourself and the other grasping the lab coat tightly holding it open. Another of you lay across the desk, back arched, hand down your underwear, eyes closed and head tilted back. Another of you leaning forward against the desk in submission, head turned back to look at the camera as you bite your lip.

Dozens of photos, dozens of poses, and by the end of it you were more turned on than you had ever been and slightly regretted doing it knowing it would just be you and your toy for God knew how much longer. You shrugged and spoke to Jarvis as you cleared up and put the lab coat back on properly for the trip back to your apartment. He agreed to wipe the footage and wished you luck in your endeavours, and you swore you could hear a damn smirk in the Al’s voice.

Once in your room you took off the coat and hung it on the back of the door so you would remember to return it. You poured yourself a large glass of red wine, put on some relaxing tunes and settled back on your bed to start your fun. Picking up your phone you found your text conversations with Bruce and quickly typed out a new message.

_Hey Bruce, I have something pretty amazing to share with you._

You waited impatiently, butterflies in your stomach with what you were about to do. It took what seemed to be forever for him to eventually reply although it was actually only about twenty minutes, which all things considering was pretty good. You were worried it could be hours before he replied.

_Hey, beautiful. I have something pretty awesome to share with you too, but ladies first._

You scrolled through the pictures you took and selected the first one, the one to set everything in motion, and sent it off with no explanation, nothing. And then waited nervously for a reply as you sipped your wine and fiddled with the ties on your underwear. When your phone buzzed you took a deep breath, hoping the reply would be positive, this sort of activity hadn’t exactly been discussed and you had no idea how he d take it. You opened up the message and as you read it a rush of arousal raced through you.

_Fuck, is that my lab coat? Is that my desk? Fuck, do you realise what you’ve gotten yourself into? I swear to God I will fuck you into next week the minute I get back._

You sighed in relief and grinned, loving how he had reacted to just one photo.

_Oh baby, that’s just the beginning. Do you want to see more? Or do you want to tell me your news first?_

As you waited for a reply you topped off your wine glass and sorted through the rest of the photos and decided which to send.

_Fuck, there’s more? Fuck my news, what else do you have?_

You grinned at his continued swearing, mild mannered scientist your ass, you just needed to know how to get under his skin. You decided to throw a couple at a time at him, and chose the one of you biting your lip knowing full well it was one of his favourite things to do to you, and the one with the lab coat open and one hand caressing your breast. It showed off your outfit so well and knew it would drive him crazy. It took about ten minutes for a reply and you got worried, what if you had distracted him at the wrong time or pushed too far? You were very relieved when your phone finally buzzed.

_I don’t think you realise how much trouble you’re in, I’m not letting you leave our bed for a week, those lips are mine sweetheart, only I get to bite them. How much did you touch yourself? Did it feel good? Tell me baby, I’ve had to excuse myself and find somewhere private and you’d better make it worth my while._

You grinned at his words, feeling more aroused than you ever have before, wanting nothing more than for him to fuck you right then and there, frustration coursing through your veins.

_I’m sorry Dr Banner, I can’t help myself when I think of you. I did touch myself, I imagined it was your hands, your fingers inside me. It felt so good but not as good as the real thing. I want your cock so badly, I can barely think of anything else. All I wanted was for you to come through the door and fuck me over your desk._

You attached two more pictures, one with your hand down your underwear and the one of you bent over the desk. You couldn’t help but start stroking yourself again, your nipples were erect through sheer lust, and you shivered as your fingers caressed them through your bra. One hand drifted down to your underwear and you were unsurprised to find yourself wet and aching and you growled in frustration. Your phone buzzed again.

_Fuck, baby I’m so fucking hard right now, you look so fucking sexy. When did you even take these? Fuck, I wish I was there right now. Fuck it._

You’d barely had chance to read the whole thing when your phone started to vibrate loudly signifying an incoming call, it was Bruce.

“Bruce?” you answered quietly. The answering growl went straight to your core and you squeezed your thighs together, subconsciously trying to get more friction.

_“You've been a bad girl haven’t you? When did you take these? How long have these existed and me none the wiser?”_

You chuckled softly, “About 2 hours ago Bruce, I had to send them straight away before I lost my nerve. I just wanted you to know how much I miss you, how much I want you.”

There was another low growl from the phone, _“I can’t even think straight anymore, where are you now? Did you get changed?”_

You sighed softly, “I’m in our bed Bruce, it’s so big and lonely without you. No I didn’t get changed, I wanted to pretend a little bit longer, and just in case you had any ...requests.”

A stifled moan from the other end this time made her giggle quietly, _“I swear you will be the death of me, I want you to do exactly as I say, can you do that my love?”_

You agree quietly, your body heating up and your hand clenching the phone tightly, excitement making you tremble.

_“I want you to touch yourself, slowly, starting with your neck, down to your breasts. I want you to squeeze them gently, rub your thumb over your nipples, imagine me taking them in my mouth, hot and wet.”_

You do as he says and can’t help the low moan that escapes you.

_“Put me on speaker, I want you to use both hands.”_

You did as he asked and placed your phone on your pillow next to your head, it was almost like he was right there with you. Almost.

_“Okay baby, open your legs for me and spread yourself open. I want you to touch yourself, no penetration yet though. I want you to come without for first time. Pretend it’s me, can you feel me baby?”_

You groaned in response, your excitement building steadily until an orgasm took you by surprise and you shuddered your way through a climax. You vaguely heard Bruce swearing on the other end of the phone.

_“Fuck, that sounded hot. Was it good baby? Do you want more?”_

You whimpered in response, your body trembling with need, “Please Bruce” you whispered.

_“Open yourself up for me, I bet you’re wet enough, God I can almost taste you. I want you to take that toy of yours and I want you to slowly start fucking yourself with it. Slowly, you don’t speed up until I tell you to and you certainly don’t come. Do you understand?”_

“Yes sir”, you whispered, noting his intake of breath as you did so, and started slowly fucking yourself with the plastic toy you both loved. You moaned loudly, one hand spreading yourself open, the other slowly pushing the toy in and out, feeling another orgasm slowly creep up on you.

_“Tell me how good it feels baby, you need to go faster? Tell me what you need”._

“Feels so good Bruce, oh god, not as good as you though. I need your cock, I need you to fuck me till I can’t even breathe, please Bruce” you sobbed.

_“Go faster baby, one hand on your clit now, don’t come yet, not until I say.”_

His voice sounded muffled for some reason and he sounded out of breath, you figured he was just as turned on and touching himself in whatever privacy he had found. The thought spurred you in and you fucked yourself faster, harder. “Please Bruce, let me come. Please baby, I need it so bad.”

You heard a quiet chuckle first, _“Okay baby, come for me.”_

At those words you fell apart, not noticing when your door opened as you arched and threw your head back as everything went white with pleasure. As you came back down to earth you sensed something wasn’t right and panicked, jerking up off the bed but coming to a complete standstill at the sight of Bruce in the doorway. His face hungry, his eyes green with lust and a smirk plastered across his face.

“Told you I had something awesome to share with you” he grinned, before stalking toward you, pushing you against the wall and kissing you hungrily.

You whimpered and squirmed as your brain tried to catch up with events, Bruce catching your hands and pinning them to the wall, hips rolling forward making you gasp. He nipped at your lips with a grin before kissing down your neck, his hands leaving yours to untie your bra, mouth finding your breasts and suckling. You moaned in pleasure, your legs weakening and giving way, and Bruce caught you before you fell and laid you down on the bed. His hands stroked down your body as you lay prone, breathing heavily, paying careful attention to your breasts and running down your sensitive sides.

His hands came to the bows on your underwear and he slowly untied them, revealing you to him, his eyes flashing with unbridled lust. Bruce stood straight and began stripping, his eyes never leaving yours, “Fuck, you have no idea how amazing you looked when I walked in here, I swear to God it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I’m going to worship you, this is only the beginning, I hope you realise that. I am going to wreck you”.

He stood in his underwear slowly rubbing his cock through his pants biting his lip, his gaze all over your body causing you to heat up unbearably. “I’m going to start by kissing and licking every fucking bit of you, then I’m eating that beautiful pussy of yours until you can’t take anymore, and then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk. Does that sound like a plan?” he asked with a smirk.

You could do nothing more than moan quietly, your thighs rubbing together again in a vain attempt at friction, your skin on fire. Bruce dropped his pants and crawled over you naked and warm, he thrust a hand in your hair, pulling your head back and kissing you with a fiery passion. He assaulted your mouth with his own, not stopping until you had to breathe and then going straight to your neck. His mouth hot and wet on your skin as his hands found your breasts, kneading softly, thumbs flicking over your nipples as you gasped and arched into his touch. You thrust up gently without even realising it, trying desperately to find more friction, moaning when your clit made contact with his cock.

Bruce groaned and thrust down hard before grabbing your hips and stilling them, “Don’t move”, he growled, “you’ve teased enough today, it’s my turn.”

He moved lower, ever so slowly, light kisses down your stomach, on your thighs and calves before returning higher once more. He looked up into your eyes as he grabbed your thighs and thrust them apart, grinning as he kept eye contact as he licked a strip all the way up your soaking pussy.

He groaned and his eyes flickered shut, “Fuck, you taste so fucking good baby. Don’t you fucking move, I’m not above tying you down my love.” You shuddered at his words and he raised one eyebrow smirking, and you knew he was saving that information for later. He looked down again and slowly spread you before diving in again. Slowly licking and sucking, alternating between stimulating your clit and fucking you open with his tongue.

You lost track of how many times he made you come, his hands firmly on your hips keeping you in place, his moans mixing with yours until you were sobbing and begging for more. After bringing you to orgasm one final time he growled and pulled you down to meet him, thrusting into you suddenly and without warning making you cry out in surprise. He stilled and rubbed slow circles into your hips, mouthing one of your breasts as he fought for some control. You rubbed his shoulders and neck, running a hand through his hair and gasping when he started a slow and steady rhythm. Bruce kissed you sloppily and languidly, tongue slow and teasing, his hands in your hair keeping you still.

“I love you”, he groaned, “So fucking much. Have no idea how fucking beautiful you are, mine. MINE!” he growled, his eyes flashing green again.

You gasped and your hips rose to meet his, your hands tightening on his arms, “Yours, fuck, Bruce. Only yours.”

Bruce snarled and began fucking you in earnest, his hips moving quickly and firmly making your breasts bounce in time. You felt your orgasm building once more and your hips moved to meet his again and again, his hands gripped your hair and as he came he gave a lust filled roar, tipping you over the edge as you felt his cock pulse inside of you. After a moment he collapsed on top of you for a second and then rolled to the side, kissing you soundly as he did so. The pair of you lay there breathing heavily for a long while, unable and unwilling to move.

Eventually you turned to look at him and found that ever present post sex smirk on his face.

“What the fuck Bruce, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I realised someone was here. You couldn’t warn me?”

Bruce chuckled, “What, and miss that show? Are you kidding me? That was the most erotic thing I have ever seen, and I’ve travelled.”

You punched him on the arm, “yeah well, you can make it up to me.” Bruce raised himself up onto an elbow, “Yeah?” he grinned, “I seem to remember promising to fuck you until you can’t walk, and one fuck isn’t going to make that happen is it?”

You shook your head, your breath hitching at the lust still present in his eyes, knowing he had immeasurable stamina and a very short recovery period as evidenced by the hard cock now poking your thigh. As his mouth descended on your own once more, you briefly conceded that maybe the time apart hadn’t been so bad after all with a reunion like this.


End file.
